Two Idiots in Cross Academy
by TheUltimateIce
Summary: These two girls are like fire and ice. They're not really in control of their craziness either... ZeroxOC, TakumaxOC
1. Chapter 1: Some Prologue Thingy

AN: I was bored. Deal with it. I do not own Vampire Knight.

"Ow!" My mother hit a speed bump and I got thrown around like a rag doll.

Allow me to introduce myself. I am Hidemi Okada. Yeah, I know. A black girl with a Japanese name is a kinda weird. Well, I'm ¼ Japanese. Let me explain…

One fine day my grandmother who happens to be black took a trip to Japan. She met a young man named Souji Okada. They eventually got married and had my father Kenji Okada in America.

My father met young black woman named Ellen Fitzgerald. They moved to Japan together and had me. And there you have it.

The car finally stopped in front of this huge school.

"Have a nice day, sweetie!" My mom sped off nearly causing crashes. I smiled at the car behind her. A girl with pale skin and brown pigtails stepped out energetically.

"HIDEMI! WHAT'S UP!?" Pause. This girl is Momo Kawara. We've been friends ever since we were little. She ran up beside me.

"So this is Cross Academy," she said. "It looks cool!" She was about to run straight in, but I grabbed her collar.

"Slow your roll. We have to make a good impression."

"Oh. We strolled on in to find the headmaster.

"I'm tired! I'm bored! I'm hungry!"

"Girl, hush. We're here." Momo gently knocked on the door and some hippie looking dude came in and greeted us.

"Oh! You must be the new students! Please, come in!" Momo and I looked at each other before walking in. He wasn't alone. I saw two people around our age, and one of them is fine as hell if I do say so myself. That hippie looking guy interrupted my fantasy about Mr. Sexy.

"I'm your headmaster! And these two are our guardians. One of them is my daughter!" That other chick walked over to Momo and extended her arm.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Yuki Cross." Momo paused until she finally shook Yuki's hand. She examined Yuki up and down. She always does this when she doesn't trust someone.

"Mmm mmm mmm…" We got our uniforms and our dorm rooms. I feel like the headmaster hooked us up by putting us in the same room. I think I'm gonna like this guy. We walked out and Momo crossed her arms.

"I don't like that Yuki girl."

"All she said was 'Hi'." She leaned in really close to me.

"Yes, but she said it too nicely. I always suspect the super nice people. You gotta watch out for those things. Also, I saw you checking out that guy." I turned a deep red.

"No."

"You keep telling yourself that."

AN: It's a bit crappy, I know. I hope you enjoyed it anyway!


	2. Chapter 2: The First Day

AN: Hopefully this chapter isn't as short as the last one! I do not own Vampire Knight.

(Hidemi's POV)

"This is stupid! I still haven't found a cute guy yet!" Momo lay back in her chair as she folded her arms across her chest. We had just ended our first day and are now in our dorm. I was playing Solitaire on my laptop.

"It was our first day. Just give it some time. Besides, you didn't even bother to look at the Night Class. You got bored before they even came out."

"You're the one to talk! You probably didn't look at them either. You were busy checking out that guy we saw," she said with a condescending smile. "Am I right?" I wasn't going to lie. But who could blame me!? I wish I knew his name, though. Momo snapped me out of my reverie.

"Alright, fine. I'll take one look at them. If they're ugly, I'm blaming you." I shut off my laptop and decided to take a stroll around the dorms. Overall, the place was a bit boring.

"So this is what you do in your free time?" I jumped at the sound of an unfamiliar voice. I slowly turned around and saw the hot guy from earlier. I had to play it cool and not act like a squealing fangirl.

"I could say the same for you. Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"And how is that any of your business?" I was stunned to get blown off like that. I was kinda hurt, too. I scowled at him and rushed back to my dorm.

(Momo's POV)

I still have my suspicions of that Yuki chick. She's too nice, I tell you! I mean, no one "Hi" that friendly! Hidemi walked back in all PO'd.

"Welcome back!" She ignored me and flopped on her bed.

"Fine, reject my greeting."

"Sorry. Something happened that bothered me." I inched closer to her bed.

"Tell me everything!" Hidemi started talking about how that emo looking guy found her walking around and refused to tell her why he was there and all that stuff.

"I stopped listening after 'I can't believe it'," I said. "Besides, that was just 30 seconds of conversation. I bet he'll be nicer next time."

"I hope so." I crawled back to my bed and started to pull out my pajamas.

"Hey, what do you think of that Yuki girl?"

"She's okay, I guess."

"I don't trust her at all!" Hidemi narrowed her eyes.

"I'm pretty sure being too nice isn't a justifiable reason to be suspicious of someone." I pulled the blankets out and covered myself with them.

"I still don't trust her." That was the last thing I said before falling asleep.

"Wake up!" I slowly rose my head up and looked at Hidemi who was poking my elbow.

"You walk in here and the first thing you do is fall asleep?" I heard a voice from the other side of me.

"Look at that, Yuki. You have another on like you." Yuki turned around and glared at the emo looking guy.

"Shut up! Besides, who are you to talk when you always shirk your Disciplinary Committee duties?" He frowned at her before looking away from her. It's time to have a little fun. I slumped back in my chair and began to speak slowly.

"Young love is a beautiful thing. Especially when it's a love/hate relationship, am I right?" Yuki quickly turned to me.

"Me and Zero? No way." So Zero is his name…. Oh crap… What happened next is just as I predicted. Hidemi immediately jumped up.

"You have the same name as my baby!"

"What?"

"If I ever get married and have a son, I was going to name him Zero. So, if we ever got married, I'd have to change it, or go with Zero Jr."

(Hidemi's POV)

Zero grumbled something I couldn't understand. I moved to the other side of him.

"What was that?" He flashed me an angry glare.

"Annoying. You talk too much." I slowly scooted away with my head hanging down.

"Okay…" Of course. I finally try to talk to someone, and they get an attitude with me. Why am I not surprised? After class was over, Momo and I went to go see the Night Class. We calmly made our way with the other squealing girls. As soon as we made our place to see them, Momo made an ultimatum.

"These guys better be cute, or I'm out." We heard the gate open, and these uppity looking people walked out. They look so fancy! The girls next to us were practically creaming their panties over these guys and girls. The Night Class waved to all the girls. I heard the name "Kaname" come up several times. Momo stood there and pointed to one of the Night Class students.

"Who is that sexy piece of ass over there!?" I looked at the boy she was pointing to. He was cute, but not my type. Momo disappeared in the abyss of girls in 0.3 seconds.

(Momo's POV)

"Hello there! You're new here, right?" That's right. He looked at me and spoke to me! Unfortunately I could only utter a few words.

"Hi," I said. "You're handsome…" he flashed a smile at me.

"Thank you very much!" and like the wind, he was gone.

"Come back," I said wistfully. "I want to touch your hair…" Hidemi walked over and patted my back.

"There, there. Everything will be okay." I couldn't resist that beautiful blonde. He will be mine, no doubt.

FIN


	3. Chapter 3: Night Visit

AN: What is this!? This chapter has somewhat of a plot!? Haha, enjoy, you guys. I do not own Vampire Knight.

(Hidemi's POV)

I stared out of the window of the dorm room. The moon was out. It was so beautiful…

"Are you even listening?" I jumped a bit and turned to the girl who was flopping on her bed like a deranged fish. I rubbed my eyes a bit.

"Oh. Sorry. What were you saying?"

"I was saying that the Night Class guy is freaking hot!" Momo hasn't stopped talking about that guy ever since we got inside our dorms. Honestly, it was getting tiring. About 20 minutes later, we finally went to bed.

"**HIDEMI! WAKE UP!" ** I fell out of my bed like a raggedy hand doll. Momo has taken up the job of being my personal alarm clock. I groggily went through my daily morning routine, and dragged myself to class. As soon as I set down, I slammed my head on the hard surface in front of me.

(Momo's POV)

"Hey, is she okay?" Yuki asked poking Hidemi's shoulder. Yes, I am aware that it has only been 3 chapters, but that's enough to get me going.

"Why do you care?" I asked. "You've only known her for about a week."

"What's your problem? I'm only concerned." Okay, this chick got on my last nerve.

"Listen, I don't know what you're trying to do, but cut the friendly crap! I know what you're trying to do, and I refuse to let you steal Hidemi away!" Suddenly, a chill ran down my spine from the negative aura emitting from the girl beside me. You see, there's a thing you should know about Hidemi. Unless it's important, you do not, I repeat NOT wake her up! It's not a pretty sight.

"YOU…. WOKE…. ME!" Yuki and I were trembling in fear at the sudden mood swing from her. Her eye twitched every once in a while. Please don't be alarmed. This only happens when she is angry. I heard footsteps from afar. The teacher had walked in and it seemed as though Hidemi completely forgot about that whole fiasco.

(Hidemi's POV)

In a matter of 8 seconds, Momo had conformed to the several Night Class groupies. I sat behind a tree while I watched my classmates fawn over those people. I have to admit, they are beautiful. I noticed Yuki pushing back several girls who would probably glomp the hell out of the Night Class if they could. When she finally got them under control, she started to gawk at that Kaname guy. It was a beautiful day outside. There was a nice breeze out, it was relaxing. My eyes gradually began to feel heavy.

My eyes still felt heavy. I slowly opened them up and panic started come in. Everyone was gone and it was dark outside. Did I seriously sleep all day? Well, the least I could do is just head back to my dorm. To my disappointment, I was lost. I guess I should just keep walking and hope for the best. My legs felt sore from so much walking. I was startled to hear other voices near. I peered behind the tree and spotted a few Night Class students talking. I inched closer to hear them a bit more. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Zero next to them with a gun in his hand. My heart started racing out of fear. Zero said something that made me panic like crazy.

"You vampires disgust me."

Vampires have always intrigued me ever since I was about 8 years old.

*Flashback*

I was walking in the woods. I forgot why I was there in the first place, so don't ask. What I do remember is when I took a rest by a tree; I spotted a tall man walking with a young boy following him. They were speaking, but I can't comprehend what they said, though. The boy looked frightened and the man had a deep and intimidating voice. What seemed as though it occurred in a heartbeat, the man bit the boy's neck. Now, at my age, you would think I would be scared. Actually, I thought that was freaking cool! I wanted to stay, but I'll be damned if I'm going to let that vampire see me and bite my neck! The vampire turned his head and we locked eyes, mine growing wider by the second. You better believe I hauled my ass on out of that forest! Once again, I'm not getting bitten today!

*End of Flashback*

I couldn't believe it. The Night Class students are vampires…. That is so cool! Seriously, I need to confront Zero about this. Imagine how much gossip would go around if everyone found out!

(Zero's POV)

I stared at the clock, counting every second. I regret staying up so late last night. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that new girl scooting towards me. I think Hidemi was her name. I wondered why she wasn't talking to her friend, considering they were always together no matter what. She looked pretty serious. She held her stare for a long time until she began to speak.

"Zero?" My heart nearly stopped when she continued.

"I saw everything last night. I know the Night Class students are vampires."

FIN


	4. Chapter 4: New Member

**AN: Blah… Blah blah… I do not own Vampire Knight.**

(Zero's POV)

"I saw everything last night. I know the Night Class students are vampires." Those words kept replaying through my head the entire day. To think that of all people, why did SHE have to be the one to find out!? She's a complete loudmouth. Though, this is the most serious I have seen her in the week I've known her. Maybe she'll keep her mouth shut. I was wrong.

(Momo's POV)

Hidemi started shaking me like a crazy person.

"MOMO! THE NIGHT CLASS STUDENTS ARE-"Zero suddenly clamped his hand over mouth.

"What was that?" Hidemi moved Zero's hand away.

"I said the Night Class students are vam-"Zero put his hand back and dragged her away. I'm gonna have to ask her what the deal is when Zero isn't around. I found Yuki glaring at me from the corner of my eye.

"Listen, I know we didn't get along very well yesterday, but I still want to be your friend." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Yeah. You become friends with me and Hidemi, but then you'll just swoop in and take Hidemi and leave me in the dust." She simply looked away from me. I know you think I'm being a bit harsh, but there's no way I'm going to let someone take my best friend and leave me lonely again.

(Hidemi's POV)

"What's your problem!? You can't just say things like that out loud!" I pushed Zero's hand away from my mouth.

"What? I thought everyone knew already. Can I at least tell the Headmaster?"

"He and Yuki already know." I decided to press further.

"Can I tell him that I know?" He scooted away from me and folded his arms.

"Fine." It's a shame I can't tell anybody else. Well, at least I can tell someone, but it takes away the charm if I tell someone that already knows. I suddenly felt a tug against a lock of my hair.

"Wow, your hair is so short." Zero is cute, but he sure is blunt.

"It's not too short. Besides, it's easier to maintain it this way."

"Hey, where are you going?" I turned to look at Momo.

"I just have to see the Headmaster for a bit. I'll be out in a minute." I ran over to his office and stopped at the front of his door. I tried to catch my breath and calm down before walking in. I decided to practice what I'm going to say.

"Headmaster, there's something important you need to know." No, no. That's too formal. "Yo, Headmaster, listen to what I'm droppin' down!" Okay, what am I in, some cheesy 90's show!? I decided to just go with my gut. I rushed into his office.

"Headmaster, I know the Night Class students are vampires!" The Headmaster looked up and smiled.

"Oh, Zero already told me." I blinked a few times and noticed that Zero and Yuki beat me to his office. I hung my head.

"Oh… I see…" The Headmaster began to speak some more.

"Now that you know about the Night Class, you can't tell anyone in the Day Class, no matter how trustworthy they may be."

"I promise. I won't tell a soul."

"I doubt that." I would've said something back, but I can't deny the truth. Yuki got her frown on.

"Zero! Be nice!" Suddenly, a thought came back to my mind that I had forgotten about.

"Hey, wait a minute. Since I know about this stuff, does that mean I have to do that Disciplinary Committee thing?"

"It would be recommended if you do." Zero's face got all angry looking.

"Two members are enough. We already have to deal with this one," Zero pointed to Yuki. "That's enough for me. Hidemi's a complete loudmouth." Did I just get dissed in front of my face? Oh hell no.

"I know it's going to take some time getting used to this, but I trust her and think she'll do just fine." Hold the phone. I don't mind doing this, but I didn't even get a choice to join or not!

"Wait, don't I get a say in this!?" I never said I wanted to join."

"If you did have the choice, would you?" A smile started to creep across my face. Oh no… Not again…

"Yes…" Then, out of nowhere, I start cracking up like a crazy person. I was rolling around, laughing like a hyena. When I think something is funny (I have a weird sense of humor), I laugh. And when I laugh, I don't stop. Yuki, Zero, and the Headmaster were staring at me. Yuki was the first to speak.

"Um… Is she okay!?"

"Yuki, please take her back to her dorm. We can finish this later."

"No, no! I'm fine! Just give me a-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" This lasted for about five minutes until I calmed down. Apparently, I start my duties tomorrow. I was about to head out, but the Headmaster stopped me.

"Before you leave, please be very careful. You're going to be in contact with vampires now, so be sure to stay close to Yuki or Zero so they can protect you."

Finally, I got to leave. I casually walked outside as if nothing even happened. I tried to search for Momo in the arranged group of girls all lined up. After several minutes of searching, I found her and stood next to her.

"Hey, where have you been?"

"Ah… You know. I was just chatting with the Headmaster and stuff." We stood there waiting for a bit. When the door opened and the Night Class walked out, the hounds were released! Everything went pretty normal. Then this blonde dude walked over to us and started talking to Momo. I think Aidou was his name.

"Hello there. What's your blood type?" Momo blinked a few times.

"B. Why do you ask?"

"That's wonderful! I bet you're very delicious."

"Hanabusa." This tall guy stared at him and they both walked off.

"Well, that was random. Oh! Takumaaa! Over here!" We've been through this multiple times. We talk for a bit, then Momo notices that Takuma guy, and then everything is boring for me. I hardly paid attention to what they were talking about. I examined everything around me. The fangirls… I have to do deal with these people!? Oh well. It can't be that bad, right?

RIGHT!?

FIN


	5. Chapter 5: A Very Short Chapter

**A/N: Sorry that it's been a while. Most of it was because I was just lazy. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this.**

(Hidemi's POV)

Momo and I had just finished our daily routine, so now we were relaxing in our dorms.

"So you're on the Disciplinary Committee? I feel sorry for you."

"Huh? Why?"

"Well, you have to work with Zero and Yuki," she cringed as she said Yuki's name. "Zero's scary, and you know how I feel about Yuki. Plus, you have to keep all those girls under control." I know Momo's my best friend, but she can be a bit pessimistic sometimes.

"Well, it can't be that bad." I got out my handheld video game and we really didn't do much for the rest of the day other than making small talk.

(Momo's POV)

I was sitting in the glorious ballroom. I was drinking tea like the classy person I am. My hair was in a cute bun, and my dress was FABULOUS! I looked and felt like a princess. I was watching everyone dance in an orderly fashion. It was peaceful. To my surprise, Takuma walked over to me and stretched his hand out towards me.

"You look very beautiful tonight. Would you like to dance?" A blush crept across my face as I took his hand. We twirled across the floor like the elegant people we know we are. When we finished, Takuma took me to the balcony and we stared at the beautiful full moon. I felt his hand caress my face. He tilted my head towards him and I stared into his emerald eyes. We slowly brought lips closer and closer together until….

** BEEEEEP! BEEEEEEP! **I slammed my hand on the alarm clock. Normally, I have no problem with mornings, but it has gone too far! I slumped over to Hidemi's bed and shook her awake. We did our daily routine. We got showered, dressed, and all that jazz. I was completely out of it today. I walked into the classroom and slumped into my chair. I pulled out my notebook and started doodling to get my mind off my sleepiness. Unfortunately, that made me more tired than I was. My eyes felt heavy and I slammed my head down.

The stars were beautiful at this time of the night. The full moon gleamed against the ocean. I stared up at the sky until to my surprise; a strong arm pulled me close. I wrapped my arms around Takuma's waist and snuggled him. He tilted my chin up, and he leaned in close until…

** "MISS KAWARA!"** I snapped my head up and looked around the room. My classmates were all looking at me, some of them were snickering. Hidemi was shaking her head. The teacher glared at me.

"I recommend that you get more sleep next time, or consider detention."

"Sorry," I said rubbing the back of my head. "I'll try to stay awake."

(Hidemi's POV)

"Okay, all you have to do is keep all the girls in order," Yuki said. "Easy enough, right?" I, Yuki, and Zero were standing outside, and they were explaining to me what to do on my first day on the Disciplinary Committee. We stood there until the Night Class walked out, with the occasional girl trying to get a sneak peek early. Then I saw several white outfits, so it was time to take action. I'm ready for this. BRING IT ON!

I was wrong. Those girls are freakin' crazy! Although we had our set of sane people, it was still quite a bit to handle. And to make things worse, Zero had to disappear on me, and Yuki was gawking at Kaname! These bitches better thank me for keeping these girls in check afterwards! Finally, we were done after a while. I walked around the campus to search for Zero. I found him at some horse stables.

"Ay, man! Why didn't you help me!? Like, I had to do everything!" I felt my speaking start to speed up.

"Do you even realize all the crap I had to go to!? I nearly got ran over, like five times, and I-"

"Be quiet." Zero walked off and I scowled at him. Whatever, I still hope they know about my near-death experience.


	6. Chapter 6: Level E Encounter

**AN: To DCAngel777, you asked, and now you shall receive! Enjoy!**

(Momo's POV)

The cherry blossoms were out today. It was such a peaceful afternoon, and the scenery was beautiful. Beside me was my significant other. He looks pretty good in a kimono, if you ask me. To my surprise, he got up and sat very close to me. He wrapped his arms around me as I ran my fingers through his golden locks.

"Takuma… I…" Without thinking, I leaned in until…

_**BOOM! BOOM! CRASH!**_ I fell out of my bed glaring at Hidemi. I have no idea where she got the cymbals from, but wherever she got them, I was getting tired of my dreams getting interrupted!

"WHY!?"

"Girl, we have 10 minutes to get to class. I suggest that you pick up the pace." I got up from the floor and quickly got ready.

"You forget to wake up a person, and they get all bossy," I mumbled under my breath.

I sat in class with my arms crossed. Apparently, Zero noticed this.

"What's your problem?"

"It's none of your business." Hidemi narrowed her eyes at me. That look means "Get your act together".

"Sorry. I'm just a little stressed. I didn't get a lot of sleep."

(Hidemi's POV)

I scowled at Zero. The nerve of him and Yuki just leaving me there to fight off the girls by myself! After about 45 seconds of frowning, Zero and I made eye contact.

"What?"

"You and Yuki left me alone! What happened to me staying close to you guys!?" He rolled his eyes at me. Once again, the nerve.

"Get used to it. Besides, you need the training." I exhaled loudly and sunk back in my chair. Oh, how I wish the clock would go faster. Yuki promised that we would go visit the Night Class today. I finally get to see what's so great about the Night Class! Do vampires have more fun than humans?

"Hidemi." Do they have to go out and hunt a lot of people?

"Hidemi!" Do they poop!?

"HIDEMI!" I turned to see who was yelling my name. I looked around to see that he entire class was gone except for Momo who was shaking me. I blinked a few times.

"What? What happened?"

"Class was over 10 minutes ago. You were just sitting there like a creep."

"OH CRAP!" I exploded out of my seat and dashed for the door. It's my second day on the Disciplinary Committee, and I'm already late!

I panted heavily when I made my way outside.

"Sorry…. I'm late… I…. Got distracted." Yuki and Zero just stared at me as if I were a rabid dog.

"Well, at least you're here," Yuki said. "Your duties just started." This time, Yuki and Zero actually helped me out this time. The girls were wilder today. I only cared about going to the Moon Dorm. After what seemed like forever, we were finished. I followed Yuki and Zero until I felt Momo grab my arm.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"I'm going to go visit the Night Class." Momo's face lit up faster than an open refrigerator door.

"Can I come!?" I was about to answer, but Zero beat me to the punch.

"No." I walked away, but not without turning around to see Momo sulk away. I wish she could come. Zero didn't have to be so blunt. We made it to the front door. The door gradually opened, and my jaw dropped.

It was gorgeous inside! Everything and everyone in the dorm was beautiful! I saw that blonde guy Aidou heading towards us.

"Yuki! I see you brought the new girl."

"Hey. I'm Hidemi Okada." He started giving sexy eyes.

"Hidemi? You look delicious!" I slowly started to back away. Can someone say "stranger danger"? Yuki stepped in front of me.

"Aidou, stop it! She just got here!" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the grand master of the Night Class. Kaname Kuran. Zero glared at him and Kaname did the same. I leaned over to Yuki.

"Are they having a staring contest or something?" I whispered.

"There's just a lot of tension between them."

"… Sexual tension?" I just had to add that last part. A smile crept across my face. A laugh attack was coming on. I could just tell what everyone was thinking: _'What the hell is wrong with her?'_ I got on my knees from laughing so hard, and I slowly crawled away so they don't have to see any of that.

(Momo's POV)

I headed outside for a walk. I can't believe it. Now, I want to be in the Disciplinary Committee just to see the Night Class. I examined my dull surroundings. There were several shops around town, though I've never been inside one. As I was walking, I felt an eerie presence, as if someone was following me. I decided to ignore it and continue my walk. Suddenly, I saw a figure quickly running past me. I stopped dead in my tracks.

To my horror, in front of me was a young male with dull skin and dreadful fangs. Now, I'm not an expert on the supernatural, but I'm pretty sure that was a vampire.

"Ooooh…. How delicious!" The vampire dashed towards me and wrapped his arms around me. I tried to scream, but he covered my mouth. I never knew my life would end this soon. The vampire slowly leaned towards my neck. I closed my eyes expecting to bitten, but the vampire completely let go of me.

I turned around only to find he had disappeared and Takuma was standing in front of me with a katana in his hand. He gave me a concerned look.

"Are you alright?" I was so shocked, I couldn't even speak!

"Wh… What was that!?"

"Come with me, I'll explain everything."

"….And that's the gist of it." I was in the Moon Dorm staring at everyone. It was a lot to take in knowing that there are vampires in the school. To be honest, the whole Level E thing was traumatizing if you ask me. Hidemi and I went to our dorms after that entire fiasco. We both had a long day. On the other hand, I finally have access to the Night Class! Starting tomorrow, "Operation: Get Takuma to Fall in Love with Me" will take full action!

FIN


	7. Chapter 7: Zero's Secret & Ghetto Hidemi

**AN: School kicked my butt. BAD. Sorry for the wait. Enjoy!**

(Momo's POV)

"Alright, listen up," Zero said pointing to us. "You're going to have a lot of responsibilities now." Hidemi rolled her eyes at him.

"No doubt about that. Watch out, Momo. These people tend to LEAVE YOU ALL BY YOURSELF." Zero shot an angry glare at her.

"You can glare at me all you want. I'm not getting over it." Zero was saying some other stuff, but as if I was paying attention…

_**SPLASH! **_I landed head first into the ocean. I thought I was going to die. I was slowly sinking deeper and deeper, until I felt someone grab me. I gradually opened my eyes and saw Takuma smiling at me.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" I reached over and stroked his cheek. We both leaned in until…

"Psst… Momo!" I snapped my head up and looked around. Zero was scary looking. I need to get that shit under control. I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly.

"Haha… Sorry." Zero and Yuki were going on and on about responsibilities and how we needed to stay by them for protection. I thought they'd never stop talking. As soon as they were done, I was ready to head out.

"Okay, peace. Bye. Sayonara. I'm leaving." Hidemi followed me to our dorm. When we got in, I started to change into some more comfortable clothes, while Hidemi started to do some Sudoku puzzles her parents send her every month.

(Hidemi's POV)

As I was doing my puzzles, I started to ponder about Zero. He's always leaving in the middle of the daily fangirl stampede. He's also looking like he's in pain. One time, I saw him with some weird tablets. Painkillers, maybe? I checked the clock and realized that I had been thinking about this for over an hour. I looked to my left; and Momo was already asleep. I flopped down on my bed and stared at the ceiling until I fell asleep.

Cross Academy always looks so creepy after dark. It almost felt like someone or something would jump out and attack me at any given moment. I went down the steps and spotted a slim a figure grabbing at its throat. Upon closer inspection, the figure turned out to be Zero. I walked closer to him, and he turned to face me. His eyes were glowing red. Panic started to kick in. In the blink of an eye, he started to charge toward me!

I woke up in a cold sweat. Damn, I have some weird dreams. This one was different. It almost felt like….. A vision. Then, I had a sudden realization. This is not "That's So Hidemi"! Who the hell do I think I am!? After I calmed down a bit, I laid down on my bed once more. To my disappointment, I couldn't go back to sleep.

(Momo's POV)

Hidemi looked like a hot mess today. Seriously, she looked like she was going to pass out any second. Zero kept snapping at her to pay attention during our controlling of the rabid fangirls.

"Hidemi, you really don't look so well. Are you okay?"

"Yep! Never better!" I know she was faking that smile.

"You look sick. You should probably go get some rest," Yuki said. "Don't worry; we'll take care of it from here." Hidemi dragged herself to our dorm.

"Hey! I said stand back!" I pulled a girl away from Kaname to avoid possible glomping. I looked around and saw that Zero was gone. Now I know what Hidemi was talking about. I had to avoid getting distracted by Takuma. Unfortunately, that didn't go too well, and Yuki scolded me for it. Finally, all of that nonsense was over. When I walked into my dorm, Hidemi was already asleep. I stayed in there and did random crap until nightfall.

(Hidemi's POV)

I woke up around 2 in the morning. My vision was extremely blurred. Since there was nothing to do, I decided to be a little rebellious. I put in my contacts and headed downstairs. Cross Academy DOES look creepy at night. I kept walking until I bumped into someone due to my not paying attention. I thought for sure I was going to get reprimanded. Fear started to fill my head when I saw that it was Zero. When I saw that his eyes were glowing red, I thought I was going to die of fright. He abruptly grabbed me, and he started to go near my neck. I noticed that he had fangs. OH HEEEELLLL NO! I wasn't getting my blood sucked when I was 8, and I'm sure as hell not getting my blood sucked today! You better believe I slapped that fool across the face! He quickly let go of me, and I ran a good distance from him.

"You ain't gettin' none of THIS, sucka," I said gesturing to my neck. I ran upstairs to my dorm, and pretended like nothing ever happened.

FIN

**AN: ._. What am I doing with my life? I swear, the things I come up with in the middle of the night…**


End file.
